Warm me up
by Sweetyb95
Summary: After a fight Yuki is left with the task of finding Kyo in the middle of a storm. Feelings come to light, confetions are made, and what started out as hatered is slowly changed into something more then cousinly affection.11th chap now up.graphic be warned
1. Finally, a punch landed

Sweetyb: hello everyone this is my first time writing fan fic. Woooo so exiting. Yuki- kun, kyo- kun aren't you guys so happy, you get to be in my very first fan fic story

**Kyo: yah yah whatever**

**Yuki: no comment**

**Sweetyb: well I'm happy (dances around in a big circle to the ice cream song playing in head)**

**Kyo: can we just start the damn story, you wack job**

**Sweetyb: now Kyo no need to be so mean. You're so cute when you're grumpy (hug)**

**Kyo:(poof) damn it, you damn woman why couldn't you have just started when I said**

**Yuki: shut up you stupid cat, before she does something worse to us, this is HER story**

**Sweetyb: yes it is (laugh evilly and twittles fingers)**

**Kyo: I think I'm just going to shut-up now (backs away slowly)**

**Sweetyb: would you do the disclaimer yuki?**

Yuki: sure, neither Kyo nor I belong to Sweety-san Kyo: thank god for small miracles

**Sweetyb: (throws empty coffee mug a cat, knocking him out) that should keep you quite.**

(Shigure POV)

I was working on my second cup of coffee when I heard it; those two were at it again. Couldn't even one morning go by without kyo and yuki getting in a fight? Apparently not. I sat my cup down as I heard them tromping down the stairs still yelling at each other. God they sound like an old married couple.

**_" You damn rat you should watch were the hell you're going"_** kyo said shoving the rat

**_" Watch were I'm going, you're the one who ran into me you baka neko",_** yuki said shoving him back

**_" You know what you damn rat, you have too smart of a mouth for your own good. I'm going to have to kick your ass to teach you a lesson"._**

**_" I would really like to see you try you stupid cat, that is if you can"_**, I couldn't help pushing my face into my hands as yuki smirked. The rat was baiting kyo, he usually knew better then to do that. With out a second thought the cat took the bait. Kyo swung at yuki, aiming for the rat's face, but yuki easily caught kyo's wrist. Using the cats own momentum yuki was able to throw the cat into my couch. I watched as the cat went sailing into it; I heard the audible crack as his back met the supporting wood of the couch splintering it. You would of thought that I would of learned by now that nothing in my house is safe when it comes to these two.

_**" I'm going to kill you for that you damn rat",**_ kyo yelled, his eyes burning with intense hatred for his cousin. I watched as he pulled himself up from the floor and resumed attacking the rat. Yuki effortlessly dodged every blow, grinning wider with every failed attempt of the cats. These smirks only seem to anger the cat even more. Kyo finally grabbed onto the rat's shirt, pulling him close then shoving him away harder then he probably thought himself capable of. The rat was sent stumbling back, off balance a shocked expression on his face. The cat took this moment to try for another punch to the rat's face. This time his fist connected solid with the rat's jaw, sending yuki into a wall. Everything stopped right after; nobody could believe what had just happened, not even the cat himself. The cat stood gapping at the fallen rat that now was using the wall behind him to stand back up. The cat's eyes widened even more when he saw the blood seeping from the corner of the rat's mouth. In his shock the cat had let his guard down, and this was all the rat needed.

**_" You stupid cat",_** yuki yelled as he sent himself forward at a speed most couldn't manage, and kicked the cat in the face sending the feline back and through.

**_" My door!",_** I screamed. Do you know how many times I've had to fix that damn door because of yuki always sending kyo through it? To many mother fucking times that's how many. I don't even know why I don't just get a fucking wooden door, but no I keep re- fixing the damn sliding paper door that these idiots keep breaking. I watch through the Kyo shaped hole in my door as the cat picks himself up, anger having turned his face to a color barely shy of burgundy.

**_" You know what fuck this, screw this house, screw this family, screw every fucking one",_** screams the cat past his anger. I turn to comfort Honda-san who is now in hysterical tears over the whole situation and kyo's harsh words, kyo stroms from from the front yard flipping everyone the bird as he walks off.

**Sweetyb: wow that was great for my first time don't you think?**

**Kyo: not really**

**Sweetyb: oh shut up it was grand, what do you think yuki-kun**

**Yuki: its ok for now**

**Sweetyb: what do you mean for now**

**Yuki: well this is meant to be a romance. All I'm wondering is what are you going to make us do**

**Kyo: you better not make me do any thing kinky with that damn rat**

**Sweetyb: like what**

**Kyo: don't know any thing be sides kissing, god even that I hate**

**Yuki: SHUTUP U STUPID CAT, god look at her now you got her thinking of things she could do to us**

**Sweetyb: (evil grin) yes my pets I'm thinking of something very nice indeed**

**Kyo: from the way your looking I don't think well think it's so nice**

**Yuki: how about you tell us about it.**

**Sweetyb: oh no I couldn't do that it would spoil every thing. Be patient my pets. Trust me you'll see**

**Kyo and yuki: (run screaming of screen)**

**Sweetyb: oh well. When I get back from lunch I'll get to all the fuzzys ok. Till then review what I have so fair. i love hearing from you all. kk**


	2. Awkward moments and headlight gazes

**Sweetyb: ok I'm back, and look who also is back Kyo and yuki: (hog tied, gagged, and wiggling on the floor) mmmmumphump**

**Sweetyb: sorry guys I don't understand pillow biter, how about I just take these out (removing gags)**

**Kyo: untie us you evil bar wench**

**Sweetyb: now that's not nice kitty cat, I wouldn't untie you until you're nice (kissing kitties forehead)**

**Yuki: ok then, can you please untie us? Pretty please with sugar on top (giving best puppy dog expression)**

**Sweetyb: fine then but I must warn you that those collars you have on are shock collars. If you go oh so far you get shocked, if you try to remove them you get shocked, and if you make me made I can push the button and you get shocked. Get it, got it, good. So I suggest you be a good mousy wousy and kitty cat. (Pats both of them on the head and removes restraints) **

**Kyo: Bitch**

**Sweetyb: what was that furball**

**Kyo: nothing lets just get this over with**

(Yuki's POV)

After Shigure and I had finally calmed Honda-san down I made my way back up the stairs and into my room. I throw myself on my bed and just lay there staring up at the ceiling. God how could it have gone so wrong so fast? At any rate the cat had been right about one thing, I had ran into him. As soon as I walked out my room and saw the cat a little ways ahead of me, muttering to himself. I don't know why but I just had this sudden need to touch him, so I sped my walking and reached out to tap his shoulder. But everything went wrong because, as if he could feel me closing in, he just abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, and I went slamming right into him. So it was kind of both our faults, mine for not apologizing and his for just stopping so suddenly. We ended up both falling to the ground, both of us pushing and shoving each other trying to find a place where elbows weren't digging in.

**_" You damn rat who do you think you are running into me",_** we looked into each other's eyes glaring at each other. Like everything between us we turned this into a competition. I don't know why but for some reason the pure hatred I saw in his eyes, it well made me sad.

**Wait**, what am I talking about, why would I care is that stupid cat hates me or not? That's right I don't.

I was so busy glaring at the cat that I didn't even notice the position we were in. In the fall I had somehow ended on top of kyo straddling his hips, my hands resting on his chest. I was painfully aware of everything in that moment. I could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed; the feel of his muscles stretched under his tight t-shirt, the slow blush that began to spread over his face turning his tan skin a rust red. Our eyes traveled over each other, each of us taking in the situation, our position, where whose limbs were where. Even now I can still remember the frantic beat of his heart under my fingers. We stayed frozen like that for some time; both of us trying our best not to make any sudden movements, both of us deers caught in the headlights of each other.

**_" Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun time for breakfast"_** Honda-san's cry from the kitchen brakes the spell. Both of us franticly shoving at each other, throwing our bodies to opposite sides of the hallway. We look at each other over the leg length of space that separate us. We stare into each other's eyes a moment longer before scurrying to our feet. He shoves me and I shove him, both of us coming to the decision to resume our argument as if nothing had happened.

**_" You damn rat you should watch were the hell you're going"_** kyo said shoving me

**_" Watch were I'm going, you're the one who ran in to me you baka neko",_** I said shoving him back

**_" You know what you damn rat, you have too smart of a mouth for your own good. I'm going to have to kick your ass to teach you a lesson"._**

**_" I would really like to see you try you stupid cat, that is if you can",_** I said smirking at his previous remark, he always seemed to be saying the same thing. I don't usually bait the cat but today I just wanted to push that button. I know that my amusement of him would really piss him off; the cat doesn't like to be laughed at. Just as I planned the cat played into my hand, throwing a punch meant for my face. I quickly grabbed his wrist, and using his own momentum throw the cat forward with a little push. He went running right into the living room couch. As his back hit the couch he gave a little grunt followed soon after by the sound of wood cracking on impact.

**_" I'm going to kill you for that you damn rat,"_** he yelled at me as he slowly raised himself from the floor. Getting to his feet he started up with another series of rapid attacks. I had never seen the cat this angry before. His eyes seemed to glow with their own internal fire, pure hatred seemed to seep from his very pores and all of it was for me. He kept swinging and missing as I dodged his attempts to hit me. I couldn't help the growing smile that was slowly spreading across my face with every dodged or blocked punch. He eventually getting so mad grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me real close to him. In all my other fights with the cat I had never been afraid, but the look I now saw in his eyes sent shivers down my spine both delirious and frightening. Our faces hovered only inches from each other as I stared into the glowing crimson orbs that were his eyes. I was stunned by the intensity of them, in my opinion that is the only reason I was caught off guard and stumbled when he shoved me away. Before I even hit the floor kyo was already trying for another punch. I didn't have enough time to protect myself and the blow caught me on my left cheek and I went crashing in to the wall behind me.

No one moved after the blow had been dealt. Everyone was still trying to recover from the shock that he had actually hit me. I carefully raised myself from the ground, using the wall behind me for support. I couldn't believe it, the cat really hit me. I wasn't really angry when I got to my feet; it was more that I couldn't let that stupid neko think that he had beaten me.

**_" You stupid cat"_** I yelled as I rushed towards him, in all the confusion of my fall he had left himself open. In one flowing movement I kicked out my foot-connecting solid with the cats face sending him sailing backward and through Shigure's door. I kind of feel bad for the dog now that I think of it, that stupid cat and me are always breaking his things specially his door. Maybe I would go down and fix it this time seeing as I was partly responsible for its destruction. God all this thinking about the cat is making me tired. Even as I drifted off to sleep my thoughts were still on that baka neko

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke the sky was dark, it looked like it was going to rain. I pulled myself from my bed still half asleep and slowly made my way down to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of juice and took in the silence of the house

**Sweetyb: wasn't that great**

**Kyo: no**

**Sweetyb: why not**

**Kyo: because you had the damn rat all over me**

**Yuki: what about me I was the one on top**

**Yuki and Kyo: (blush beet red)**

**Sweetyb: yeah but it was so cute**

**Kyo: no it wasn't, I mean yuki is cute but, well um…**

**Yuki: did you just say I was cute?**

**Kyo well yes, I mean no, I mean well… shut up (fading blush now back in full force)**

**Sweetyb: well while you two decide weather or not yuki is cute how about every one write some reviews. And yes there is more to come; I'll most likely post it tomorrow. **


	3. Beautiful Dreamer

**Sweetyb: I have a feeling this is going to be my Fav Chapter**

**Kyo: and why is that?**

**Sweetyb: because finally on with the fizzy (lets out a girlish giggle)**

**Kyo: what do you mean on with the fizzy? What re you thinking in that little sick mind of yours**

**Sweetyb: (evil grin) I'm not telling (giggle)**

**Kyo: I have to …um… go (turns to run)**

**Sweetyb: oh no kitty you're not going any where (grabbing cat by arm and holding tight)**

**Kyo; NO SOMEONE HELP ME!!**

**Sweetyb: and where is that rat… oh there you are… hey you get back here**

**Yuki: yes freedom… no… no… NO (gets dragged back by security guards kicking and screaming)**

**Sweetyb: you see my pets I'm never going to let you go (laughs like a crazed loon) ******

(Yuki's POV still)

The house was really quite. Where was everyone? Putting my glass in the sink I made my way to the front room. It looked like Shigure had already gotten to the door, oh well. As I walked back upstairs I wondered if the stupid cat had made it back yet. As I got to our doors, seeing as we're right across from each other I knocked softly on his door. When I got no reply I knocked again, harder this time. Still nothing, I slowly opened the cat's door poking my head in; his room was exactly how he had left it this morning. It didn't look like kyo had made it home yet. I wonder were that stupid cat could be, taking this long to get back. And I still hadn't gotten sight of anyone else either.

I closed the cat's door and slowly walked farther down the hallway to Shigure's study. I could see a soft light coming from underneath the dog's door, but that didn't always mean he was in. I knocked softly.

**_" Yes… come in"_** came the dogs voice from the other side of the door. Slowly sliding it open I stood at the door and looked into the room. The dog was fiddling with something on his computer, though it didn't seem that he was writing anything.

**_" Where is Honda-san?"_** I asked still looking around the room, if that's what you could call the dog's pig pen of a room, papers and books were flung everywhere.

**_" Oh she should be in her room getting ready"_** not looking up from what he was doing

**_" Getting ready for what?"_** I asked confused. Was Honda-san going somewhere?

**_"Oh after calming her down, I convinced her to go out with some of her friends, I think they're going to see a movie."_**

**_" Oh ok then, well have you seen kyo since he left this morning?"_** I tried to keep the worried tone out of my voice but the dog looked back at me anyway. The first time since I walk into the room.

**_" No I wonder were he could be,"_** he said arching an eyebrow and turning back around so that I wouldn't see the growing smirk. I turned around heading out of the room to check on Honda- san; maybe she had seen the stupid cat. But when I got to her room she wasn't there, I was about to give up and go back to my room when I heard someone downstairs. I was hoping it was the cat, but as I neared the bottom steps I could hear Honda-san singing in the kitchen. I watched from the door as she bounced around the kitchen, probably trying to make us dinner before she left. It wasn't until I had stepped fully in to the kitchen that she noticed me.

**_" Honda-san, you haven't by any chance seen kyo have you?"_** I instantly regretted mentioning the cat to her as soon as I saw her cheerful expression fall, replaced with one of worry.

**_" No I haven't, which is odd because he usually comes back by now"_** I could tell that she was really worried, god she was far too nice to that stupid cat.

**_" Don't worry, I bet he's fine. He's probably sulking around, beating up on trees or something"_** this made her, laugh, though it didn't completely wipe the worried expression from her face.

**_" Oh yuki-kun could you please go out and look for him, it would make me feel a whole lot better knowing you're looking for him. It's just it looks like it's going to rain and you know how he gets when it rains."_** Her eyes were wide pleading with me. If it had been any other person but her I would have told them to go screw themselves, but instead I gave her a slow nod.

**_" Oh yuki-kun thank you so very much, you're wonderful. I couldn't help blushing at her words_**

I headed back up to my room, grabbed my coated and headed back down to go look for the stupid cat, as I pass by the kitchen again I hear Honda-san sing once again. I pull my coat close to me as I walk out the door. The wind is really picking up; I hope I find kyo before it gets too bad. Heading down the path I look for any signs of the red head, as I walk the wind begins to blow even harder. In no time it's raining, it started out soft at first, but soon it's coming down in full force. The rain makes it so that the world looks as if I'm looking at it through a broken mirror; it forms a big curtain that's hard to look through. I stumble over rocks and tree roots as I go, the rain making it difficult to see far ahead of me.

**_" Kyo you stupid cat where the hell are you,"_** I yelled out, though my voice doesn't get far before it's carried away by the wind.

The sound of the wind around me is a deafening sound that makes it hard to think. It spins around me giving off a harsh animal wail, the rain has by now soaked through my coat and everything. I continue to call out, for what good it's doing. God when I get my hands on you, you stupid cat I'm going to ring your neck until you pass out. As I walk the rain blurrs everything into smudges of green and brown. As I scan over the forest i suddenly see something, something that's neither green nor brown, but a flaming red. I run towards the color, I soon find kyo slumped against a tree. He's passed out; his clothing soaked through, his hair hanging damp down into his face. I kneel down putting a hand to his cheek; he's ice cold, his normally tan skin now an ashen white closer to my own. I can see the faint rise and fall of his chest as he breaths.

**_"Kyo… kyo… wake up"_** I softly whisper, a little afraid that something is wrong with the cat, more so then his usual reaction to rain.

The red head continued to lay there unmoving. I looked down into his face, and can't help gasping. God when did the cat become this beautiful?

**No,** I don't mean beautiful, I mean… you know what I don't know what I mean. All I know is that I wanted to touch the slumbering cat.

I wanted to hold him to me and match my breaths with his. I slowly starte to stroke the cat's icy cheeks, leaning down until our faces are only inches from each other. I can see my breath in the icy air, feel it brush my lips as it bounces off the sleeping cat's and returns back to me. I push my hand over his face and back into his hair, cupping the back of his head. I close the gap between us pushing my mouth to his, moving my lips softly over his velvety frozen lips. I quickly pull away as he moves. Had he woke up? The neko raps his arms around my waist pulling me tight against his body, pushing his hands under my shirt and pressing his finger into my sides. He snuggles his face in the crook of my neck, letting out a deep sigh. No he had not woken; he seems to be moving in his sleep. I can't help shivering at the feeling of his cold hands on my waist, the feel of his icy lips pressed to the pulse point on my neck, the feel of his warm breath caressing my chilled skin. I rap one arm around his neck, using the other to tilt his head up so that I once again can capture his lips with mine. I explore the feeling of his lips, nibbling and kissing them. As I bite softly on his lips I suddenly feel him stiffen, I pull away to look down into the cat's face. His eyes are wide, fear and confusion registering in them. He's looking at me as if I'm the devil himself, his mouth gapping open as he tries to grasp the words to say. He stares at me a little longer then seems to snap out of it and realize the position we're still in. he still has his arms around me his fingers laced at the small of my back, and I'm still pressed to his body my face hovering over his. He suddenly pushes me, making me fall back and on to my butt. I'm stunned for a couple of seconds, but when I look back up kyo is still looking at me. I can see the panic raising in his eyes overshadowing the confusion. Before I can say anything the cat's on his feet running from me, leaving me still sitting in the rain.

**Sweetyb: ok that concludes the 3****rd**** chap, but there is more to come.**

**Kyo: oh please make it stop**

**Sweetyb: what are you complaining about?**

**Kyo: well its about…um that… um kiss between me and um… yuki (blushes like a tomato)**

**Sweetyb: what about it? (Grinning suggestively) **

**Kyo: well it was well… you know (looking at feet and blushing even more)**

**Yuki: yeah I thought it was pretty, you know as well (whispers seductively it in the cat's ear, making the cat shiver and bite down on his bottom lip)**

**Kyo: Oh (said in a low husky voice, cat breathing heavy)**

**Kyo and Yuki: (run off screen soon followed by heavy panting and moans)**

**Sweetyb: my…my now that was interesting. While the boys are having there fun how about reviewing the story so far. (Leans back in chair to see kyo and yuki in other room going at it. Eyes widen and soon after faints)**


	4. Remaining Thoughts

Sweetyb: I'm back. Tell me that you've missed me so terribly (fluttering eyes, and smiling sweetly) Kyo: not really you've been gone for forever 

**Sweetyb: what I haven't been gone THAT long (glass bottle randomly comes from nowhere hitting head and breaking)**

**Kyo: I think someone begs to differ**

**Sweetyb: ok I'm sorry my poor fans for taking, what 3 days to write the next chapter. Now stop throwing things t me. (Lets a mock sob)**

**Yuki: (throws another bottle)**

**Sweetyb: what was that for?**

**Yuki: that was because I felt like it (runs away fast as Sweety starts to chase him)**

**Kyo: well while those to are acting stupid how about you all read the damn story**

(Kyo's POV)

I ran until my lungs felt like they were going to give out. No matter how fast I ran I still couldn't run from the memory of the rat. I still could feel how his lips had felt on mine. That damn rat, why had he been kissing me in the first place. He spends all his time making fun of me and making me mad, and then he turns around and does this. God I should have know, judging form what happened this morning in the hallway. No this cannot be happening to me, it just can't. The rat and the cat are not meant to like each other, were enemies. Why did that stupid rat have to decide now of all times to decide he has feelings for me? Even more so why couldn't he have kept his stupid feelings to his own goddamn self.

Yuki is trying to mess with me, that's it. This is one of his stupid pranks, something to get to me. He's trying to fool me in to thinking he likes me, and then when I do his going to turn around and laugh at me. No, I've spent to many years being the butt of the family; I wouldn't let him do this to me.

My chest aches from running for so long, my legs only barley seemed to carry me. What had started out as rain had now turned in to snow. The snow whirling around me turned everything in to nothingness. I would catch glimpses of brown through he curtain of endless white.

God I wasn't dressed for this weather. I had been so angry this morning that I had forgotten to bring a jacket. Why is it that the moment you fail to do something is the exact moment you wish you had the most? My fingers were starting to ach from the cold; I tried shoving them in my jean pockets but that only barely helped. The wind and snow slapped against my face, soon making it sting. Because of the earlier ran, I was close were soaked through so that they now started to freeze to my skin. I pulled my face down in to my chest trying to keep the wind from face. With all the snow I couldn't tell which way I was going, or weather I was heading in the right direction.

Now that I was freezing my ass of, I now wished that I hadn't ran from that damn rat. At least if he was here I could have blackmailed him in to giving me his jacket. The sound of the wind was so deafening that the only thing I could hear was the steady crunch of my feet on the snow. I had to keep scrunching up my toes, trying to keep circulation to them. With every step the temperature seemed to drop that much more. My hair kept blowing around, whipping back and forth in my face. No matter how many times I pushed it back, it would soon be right back in my face. I eventually gave up on it; I was walking blind anyway so it wasn't like it was really making a difference.

I don't think I can make it any further; my body was slowly giving up on me. I now could barely even walk. God I'm going to die out here and its all that rat's fault. It's his fault for running in to me, and it's his fault for kissing me and making me run even further into this icy hell. I finally came to what seemed to be a clearing; I slowly lowered my self down next to a tree at the edge of it. I propped my body so that my back was up against the tree. I pulled my legs tight up against me chest, rapping my arms around them. I pulled my face in to my chest and rested my forehead on the top of my knees. I was kept awake by the cold stinging my skin, but that soon began to fade until it was bearable aching numbness. Soon I couldn't feel any thing, I know that say not to fall asleep in the snow but it was now hard not to. I fought my eyelids to stay open, but I soon lost the fight as my eyelids slowly closed. I didn't automatically fall asleep; no I slowly drifted in to it. My life didn't flash or anything, instead I went over it in my head. The curse, my family, me being the cat, the way my life went, Honda-san, Yuki, the kiss all of these things ran through my head. As the cold blanketed my mind, all these things soon ceased to matter any more. Well all except two yuki and the kiss, the confusion of the whole event. The last thing I remembered before everything was swallowed by black was a single thought that rang true in my head. _I've spent all this time fighting with the rat, and I never really hated him at all, how stupid of me._ I fell in to the darkness laughing at myself.

(Yuki's POV)

I watched as the cat went running from me until the rain blurred his form and he disappeared. I sat there awhile still stunned from being shoved away. God I'm such an idiot, why had I kissed him. One moment I'm looking down on his sleeping form the next I'm in his arms. The thing that scares me the most is that I didn't was to get free. I wasn't thinking about anything but him. I'm usually more thoughtful of my actions, of the consequences of them. When I was kissing him I wasn't thinking of our past, of the stupid curse, or the fact that he's the cat and I'm the rat. In those moments none of that mattered. We have been raised to hate each other, but why should we hate someone just because someone else says we should. That's stupid. I have spent my whole life trying to live up to the expectations of everyone in the family. I know see why Akito always says that we're so pathetic, we spend most of our lives trying to please everyone else. I've always said that I was one of the smarter zodiac members, but now I see that I was blind to my own stupidity.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a sudden gust of wind. Caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice that I had been stroking my lips, as if to reassure my self that the lips the ct had kissed had really been mine. I also hadn't noticed that it was now snowing. The flakes came down like the rain before it, in a fast pour of gleaming white. I hadn't notice that I had stated to cry either, not until another gust of wind swept across my face

Why, why was I crying? It couldn't be over that stupid cat. No, the wind was just making my eyes water. That had to be it.

_Liar, you don't really believe that_came a mocking, sing-songy voice

_Yes I do_I protested to the voice.

No you don't

Then why am I crying then?

Because you care for the cat, but your hurt that he pushed you away like that. You hate the fact that you're both expected to hate each other, and because of that you think there's no hope for the two of you, and that hurts too.

Who the hell are you that you know so much?

Why I'm you, or rather I'm the part of you that knows what you want and who you can't lie to because I already know how it is.

No you don't, I don't give a flying fuck about that stupid cat

You're lying to your self again, but ok if you don't care about the cat how about you get your ass up and head home. Leave the cat out here to freeze to death.

I couldn't do that

Why not?

Um… because I just… I just can't, ok

Ok, I'm just saying

Well don't, because I don't need your stupid advice. I know what the hell I'm feeling

If you say so

I do, now go the hell away; you're giving me a headache

I didn't get a response after that, it looked like he left or at any rate decided to leave me alone. The stupid voice didn't know what he was talking about. I mean I may not hate the cat but that didn't mean I loved him either. I pulled my self to my feet and started down the trail in search of the cat. I pushed my hands in to my coat pockets, trying to cover as much as my body as my coat would allow me. Even with the hood over my head and the jacket zipped all the way up, the wind still cut through me as if the coat wasn't even there. I huddled in my coat, the wind blowing in my face for the most part forcing me to keep my head down.

"Kyo, Kyo where are you? Damn you stupid cat its cold, come out." I called out. I kept calling out his name, but not once did he ever call back to me.

As I pushed my self through the snow, I couldn't keep the worried thoughts from my head.

I don't know why but I had to find him, I just had to, and with that thought driving me I went running in to the storm.

Sweetyb: that was great 

**Yuki: why did you make me sound so desperate?**

**Kyo: why did you make me sound like such a pussy, no damn snow could beat me**

**Sweeetyb: I did not, and kyo stop acting like a baby, collapsing in he snow does not make you any less of a man**

**Yuki: bitch**

**Kyo: whore**

**Sweetyb: enough with calling me names, before I bring Akito in to kick both your asses. Now fans I would love it if you sent a review. 5****th**** coming so soon. Kk**


	5. Sleeping Beauties and Broken Hearts

**Sweetyb: ya chapter 5, this is the chapter were everything gets twisted (screams like a banshee) **

**Kyo: can you stop screaming woman and just get the story started**

**Sweetyb: wow you didn't even ask what I meant by " twisted" (evil smirk)**

**Kyo: (turns head slowly towards Sweety, look of horror on face NOW thinking what she meant by it)**

**Sweetyb: (evilly laughs hysterically to self)**

**Yuki: I think you broke him**

**Sweetyb: what do you mean? (Looking towards cat)**

**Kyo: (curled in fetal position and muttering incoherently to self, eyes wide and haunting)**

**Sweetyb :oh he's fine… I think (worried now, runs over to check cat)**

**Yuki: well while we try to fix Kyo how about we get this show on the road. **

(Yuki's POV still)

I was about to head back to the house thinking that maybe the stupid cat had already gotten there, leaving me out here to look for him and freeze to death. God that would be just like the cat. I had just turned around to head back, when I saw him a little ways off in the distance. I started to run as fast as the piled snow would allow me. I couldn't believe what I saw when I got to him, the cat had some how found his way into my garden and was laying unconscious there.

I was once again struck with the beauty of the cat lying at my feet. The weather had turned his skin to alabaster, a color to rival the snow around us. His red hair was a striking contrast to all that pale beauty; it had swept over his face framing it. A light film of frost had collected on his skin making it glitter with the ice crystals. Snowflakes were caught in his eyelashes; his hair was dusted with the snow. His lips were a faint blue, like the color of morning glories. As I looked down in to his face, I could see where he had been crying and the tears had frozen to his face. The tears on his skin looked like tear shaped diamonds. I couldn't help laughing at the thought that the unconscious cat reminded me a lot of sleeping beauty. Kyo laid on his back, his right arm flung out above his head the other draped across his stomach, his head turned to the right.

I slowly knelt down brushing my fingers over the cat's cheeks. I moved his arms to either side of his body and slowly rapped my right arm around his chest, my left I placed at the bend of his knees, and I slowly lifted him up. His head and arms hung back limp, his legs dangling from his sleeping body. I carefully made my way back to the house, the storm still ragging on. My feet dragged as I carried the dead weight of the cat.

My breaths came out in fast bursts, all that running and lifting can't be good for my asthma. As I slowly continued, I was very aware that I was slowing, my body fighting to get enough air. I stumbled nearly falling and dropping Kyo several times. With every step I was growing that much more lightheaded. Though my body was screaming for me to stop, I just couldn't. I don't know how much longer Kyo, or even me for that matter could continue to say out here. The weather didn't show any signs of letting up, and I had the sinking feeling that it was only going to keep getting worse. I had to get us out of this storm. I struggled past my lack of oxygen, fighting off the panic my body was producing. That would only make it worse, me loosing my head. I started to concentrate, trying to slow my breathing. If I wasn't careful I would end up hyperventilating, and then we would both be passed out in the cold. It soon became harder for me to carry Kyo, his body now as heavy as a boulder in my arms. My knees seemed to want to buckle as I sighted the house.

" We're almost there", I whispered to the still unconscious cat as we neared the house with every agonizing step.

When we got to the door, I slide it back with now numb fingers. I stumbled through the house into the living room. Dumping the cat's unmoving body on to the living room coach, as soon as I had him down my knees too gave out. I rested my head on the edge of the coach, my hands scrambling through my pockets to find my inhaler. My fingers soon closed around the tiny device, I quickly pushed it to my mouth, taking a deep breath as I pushed the cartridge down with my fingers. I held the breath then slowly let it out, my head returning to its place on the coach's edge. When I had caught my breath, I quickly got up calling out for the dog to come and help me. My cries echoed through the house, but got no reply. I quickly scrambled up the stairs to the dog's room, shoving the door back, but he was not there. Where the hell could he be in the middle of a storm? Maybe he went out looking for us, the thought soon died as I remembered that the dog is far too selfish to do anything like that. I wasn't surprised to see that Honda-san wasn't in her room either, considering that I already know she had gone out with her friends.

I hurried into Kyo's room to find him some warm close, and then into the kitchen to start boiling some water for tea. As I turned to head back in to the living room, I saw two notes placed on the table. The first was from Honda-san apologizing for forgetting to tell me earlier where she was going, and that dinner was in the fridge. The second was from the dog, he had gone to see my stupid brother, be back soon. Why is it when you need him the most, that stupid dog is nowhere to be found?

I walked in to the living room with the dry close for Kyo. In my absence he had woken up. He was now lying on the coach shivering so badly that his whole body shock with it. I tried to get him to remove his soaked close past the shaking. I carefully slid his shirt up; the wet fabric clung to his chest so tight that I could see the outline of his abs through it. I ran my fingers up over his stomach and chest pushing the shirt up as I went. His skin was slick and chilly to the touch, my hands fumbling over the grooves of his abs. His eyes shut concentrating on stilling the spasms, he didn't seem to notice my stroking caresses. When I realized what I was doing I quickly pulled my hands back from his skin.

Why was this happening to me? Why did that stupid voice have to be right? I don't want to hurt Kyo, but I can't help feeling this way. I've been lying to myself far longer then I should have. I can't remember when it started, at first I would catch myself looking at the cat from the corner of my eye. It soon turned into me purposely provoking the cat so that he would talk to me, so that I could have those flaming amber eyes fixed on me. In those moments I was the only thing that mattered to him, and even though it was in a negative way, it still made me feel good. I kept telling myself that it didn't mean anything, but even though my mouth was saying the words my heart never truly believed it.

"Ok I love the stupid cat, is that what you wanted to hear you damn voice? Does seeing me this way make you happy? Answer me damn it".

I was pulled from my thoughts by Kyo's low moan before I got an answer. I remembered what I was supposed to be doing and went back to work. Kyo's leather belt gave a slow sigh as I unbuckled it; a couple sharp tugs pulled the belt back through the loops. I throw the belt behind me and paused only a moment before starting to unbutton his jeans. His jeans were tight from the rain, with every tug it brought his body that much more closer to mine. Finally I had them off.

" Kyo it's going to be ok, ok" I whispered as I leaned over him, checking if he heard me.

His heavy lidded eyes opened to slits to look up at me. I tried to help him up so that I could get him in to a hot bath. I had left his boxers on; I didn't think my mind could handle removing them. I slowly lifted him up, Kyo giving most of his weight to me. When we were just about up Kyo's knees suddenly gave, making him fall back on to the coach pulling me down with him. As I got over the shock of the fall, I suddenly realized that something was moving underneath my hands. My eyes slowly took in the situation, some how we had ended in the same position we had this morning. My hands pressed to his naked chest, my legs straddling his hips, Kyo's fingers laced at the small of my back.

In the fall Kyo had closed his eyes, I stared down in to his face and know that his body couldn't make the trip to the bathroom. God he was cold, I had to some how get his body temperature back up.

" Kyo I'll be back ok, I'm just going to get you some blankets from the hallway closet" I said as I slowly started to raise myself up from the cat's still trembling body.

" NO" he moaned out, his hands moving up my back to rap around my shoulder and pull me to his chest. I laid there awhile, taking in what just happened, taking in the fact that I was now pressed to the cat's body. Because of the height difference, my head laid on Kyo's right shoulder, my cheek blushing warmth against his coldness.

"So warm", he sighed as he pulled me even closer to his body. With our chests pressed like this, not only could I feel the crazed beating of my own heart but also the beat of Kyo's. He rested his chin on top of my head, his hands still pulling tighter to bring me closer to him.

I shifted my body, moving up until our faces were level with each other. I looked longingly in to his peaceful face; his eyes slid the barest of ways apart. From his drowsy expression I could tell that he wasn't fully aware of me being there, only of the warmth of my body. He was trying to pull my body around him as if I were a blanket he could rap around him.

I slowly lowered my face to his, letting my lips hover inches from his. Letting out a breath I finally pressed my lips to his. At first it was only my lips moving over his, but soon I could fell his lips soften then the gradual movement of them moving in rhythm with mine.

Our kisses soon turned in to something primal. I ran my tongue over his frozen lips, until I had licked the icy frost from them. We feed at each other's mouths like animals. Kyo's lips were like the cold sting of the wind, his kisses nearly painful. His tongue lapped at my mouth requesting entrance, I quickly complied opening wide for him. He kissed me like I was ice cream and he could taste my flavor on his tongue. Our tongues pushed at each other, wrestling for dominance in each other's mouths. With our lips still locked, he slid his hands to the hem of my shirt, pushing up raking his nails over the delicate skin making me shudder.

My shirt was pulled of in a rush, Kyo's hands returning to my back, his kitty cat nails drawing delicious designs in to my skin. Our bodies were still a contrast, though his temperature had risen some, his body was still cool to the touch, making me shiver constantly.

Kyo dig his nails in to my back making me gasp, I caught his mouth again with my own, both of us pulling and tugging at each other desperate to get closer. My body was in heaven, but in the midst of a kiss he suddenly pulled away, his hands going to my shoulders pushing me back until I was once again sitting.

I looked into his eyes and he had the look of a drowning man, and not in a good way. His eyes were wide with shock, his gaze haunting in its intense fear. I could see him fighting off the urge to scream. I couldn't stand the rejection I now saw in his eyes, I quickly got up pushing myself from him. I tripped over my feet, falling on my butt; I quickly pushed myself back from him until we were separated by the coffee table.

I would've been ok if he would've started yelling at me, but he didn't. What he did was much worse then if he had yelled, he just sat there and looked at me. I had to fight the urge not to squirm under that gaze. He just looked at me saying nothing, his eyes moving over me, searching for something but what? He made me feel as if I had grown a second head, as if I were a freak. I wanted to hide away from that look, from his probing eyes. His cheeks were flushed, his breath coming out fast and frantic.

Just as quickly as he had pushed me from him, he was on his feet running from the room, tripping on several of the steps going up. I could hear the booming sound of his footsteps on the floorboards above me, then finally the sound of his door sliding open and slamming shut.

I had picked myself up and was at the foot of the stairs when the sound of his door reached me. With that one sound all my strength went from me, and I went crashing to the ground. The sting of my knees hitting the wooden floor paling in comparison to the terrible ache in my chest. I sat there my shoulders hunched over, the force of my emotions making my whole body shake. My cries' coming in harsh gasps. I pressed my hands to my still beating chest, as if my hands pressed there was the only thing keeping my heart together. I cried out animal wails, tears flowing down my face in streams. I lowered myself the rest of the way to the floor. Laying my body out, baring my face in the crook of my arm, letting my emotions take me away.

As I laid there, my body slowly settling in to numbness, one question played across my mind.

_Why, why did it have to hurt so much?_

With that one thought singing in my thoughts, I let my eyes slowly close, and willingly drifted into that numbness.

Sweetyb: sorry to end that chapter on such a sad note 

**Kyo: you better be, you can't leave us like this**

**Sweetyb: why not?**

**Kyo: because, well… um, I just don't want you to (nerves expression followed by deep blush)**

**Yuki: (crying of in corner)**

**Sweetyb: your right I can't leave it like this, well while I'm fixing this in the next chapter how about reviewing this one.**


	6. What i want is you

**Sweetyb: no long conversation today, need to fix**

**Kyo: you sure the hell do (mournful eyes cast on Yuki, still crying in the corner)**

**Sweetyb: ok on with it**

(Kyo's POV)

I slammed my door shut and locked it. I pressed my back to the door and slowly let myself slid down it. My heart was pounding in my chest; it was like a caged bird throwing its self against its bars. I pressed my hands against the beat, as if by shire will power alone I could still its urgency. With a sigh I slowly closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the door.

Why is he doing this to me? Why was it so hard to push him away like that? Why even now do my fingers and lips still tingle from his touch?

**You love him**, came a voice from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

What?

**You love him and he loves you, that's why it hurt you so much to hurt him.**

No that's impossible; no one loves the cat, no one. Specially the rat, I mean we're enemies.

**And why is that, because someone else told you, you were supposed to. You want to be loved; I know you do, so why are you fighting this?**

Because I'm scared ok, is that what you wanted to hear? I'm scared of getting hurt. I'm scared of letting myself be vulnerable. I'm scared of how this will change everything. I'm scared of hurting Yuki when Akito locks me away. I'm scared of what will happen to him if Akito finds out. I'm scared of love, because I've never known it. And I'm just plain scared. How do you love someone? And how do you let someone love you? Those are the questions aren't they?

**You are not the only one leaving themselves open to be vulnerable. And as you already know, you are not the only one who can be hurt by this. But he's willing to take that risk, are you. You can't stay up here forever, you can't avoid him forever. I have one thing to ask you, do you love him?**

Well…um

**Well do you?**

Yes, yes I do

**Then go do something about it**

I quickly shoved the tears from my eyes and picked myself up. I was determined not to back down this time. I took a couple of deep breaths before I turned around and slid my door back. Out in the hallway the house was quite. I stepped across the hall to Yuki's door and gave a quick knock. When I didn't get any reply, I decided to open the door and check inside the room. There weren't any signs that the rat had come back up to his room at all. He must still be downstairs in the living room. I made my way through the hall and down the stairs. When I got to the bottom step I could see that the rat was no longer in the living room. I made my way through the lower rooms, but still couldn't find him. God I hope my words didn't drive him back into the storm.

As I got close to the stairs to head back up to my room, I suddenly heard a sound coming from the kitchen. I couldn't hear it clearly at first; it was a choking muffled sound. As I got nearer to the sound I was able to hear it better, I soon realized what I was hearing. It was Yuki, he was sitting at the kitchen table with his face pressed in his arms, and he was crying. I'd never seen the rat cry before; usually he keeps his feelings to himself. It broke my heart to know I was the cause of his tears, it made me fell horrible.

I watched this scene for a moment before carefully making my way to the rat. Even though I was standing just on the other side of the table, the rat didn't seem to have noticed that I'd entered the room. I cautiously extended my hand across the table to lightly tap Yuki, but at the last moment his head suddenly snapped up. He trapped me with his eyes, just looking up at me with a sad stricken expression. Several minutes pasted before he finally released me, his eyes lowered back to the table and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

" What do you want, you stupid cat" he asked in a harsh whisper, his eyes still fixed on the table.

" I just", I started but was quickly interrupted by the rat

" Just what, trying to explain. Well you don't need to, I think you made how you feel painfully clear, don't you think?"

" No, it's not like that." I hadn't noticed that while I was speaking that I had moved closer to him, reaching my hand out to him as if by touch alone I could make him understand. I didn't notice that is until he suddenly leaped from his seat, the chair fell back hitting the floor with a loud crash that echoed through the empty house.

" Don't touch me, you… you stupid cat" Yuki said moving a step back.

"Yuki"

" No I don't want to hear it" he started towards the door but I grabbed his arm spinning him to face me again.

" Let go," he said in a dangerously low whisper

"NO" I shouted

" You want to fight? Is that what you want you stupid cat? You want to get your ass kicked again."

All the time he was saying this he had been shoving me in the chest until he had backed me up into a wall. I had nowhere else to go, I couldn't run from this anymore, I couldn't run from _**him**_ anymore. While I was thinking Yuki had continued with his ranting, he pounded his fists on my chest, by now his voice was high and tears ran down his face.

" What do you want from me you son of a bitch, what do you want…what?"

He slapped me, and then turned to leave the room. Before I know what I was doing, I had grabbed Yuki spinning us both around, and shoved him into the wall I had just been pressed to. I looked down in to his wide, angry eyes, my breath coming out fast and harsh.

" Let go of me you stu.." before he could finish his sentence I pulled him forward then shoved him hard back into the wall, stunning him.

" No, you asked what do I want, well here's your answer"

With that I pulled him forward once again by the front of his shirt and pressed my lips to his, I shoved him back against the wall again but this time I was attached to him. I pressed my body to his, grinding into him until he gave an involuntary moan.

(Yuki's POV)

The force of his kiss stunned me. What was happening? Was the cat really kissing me? I didn't respond at first, but soon I found myself kissing him back with as much passion as him. His hands ran deliriously over my body. I could feel his course fingertips run over my waist. He moved his body over mine, pressing me hard in to the wall behind me. I would of kept kissing him until the end of the world but unfortunately we needed to breath. We pulled back from the kiss, both of us still in each other's arms. When he was able to breath again he tried to say something, it took him several tries but he finally got it out.

" What I want… is you"

I couldn't breath past those words. Just this morning I had been fighting this feeling, and now all I wanted was this feeling, all I wanted was him. I rapped my arms back around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, and forcefully pulled his face down to mine. I started to suck on his lower lip, pulling it in to my mouth giving it soft nips here and there. I kept sucking on it until I grew tired of such tame things, I quickly pulled it into my mouth and bite down on it hard enough to register pain but not hard enough to draw blood. He gave a low moan as my teeth sank in to his lip, gasping from the pain after. That was all I needed. I used his gasp to quickly shove my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues fought inside our mouths, our hands clutched in each other's shirts each of us trying to pull the other closer. He pulled his mouth from mine, kissing a burning trail to ear. I could hear his labored breaths, as he grinded even harder in to me. I couldn't help it, a moan escaped my lips. He seemed to like this because; he continued to grind in to me harder every time forcing moans one after another from me. He nuzzled his face into the bend of my neck, his breath alone sending electric shivers through my body. I needed more

" Please" I whimpered out, I didn't care if in that moment I sounded weak or what ever. All I could think about was his lips on my skin.

" You want some more," he asked chuckling, my plea seeming to amuse him. He ran his tongue from the base of my neck up to my throat, making me moan even more.

" Yes, please Kyo, oh Kyo please"

He pulled his face back so that he could look me in the eyes, I was afraid he could see how much I wanted him. His eyes were searching but suddenly they softened, he slowly nodded his head and said ok. With that he returned his head to my neck, his tongue lapping t my skin like, well a cat with milk. That analogue was actually a good one considering how pale my skin is and he being the cat. With every run of his tongue, my breath came faster. He kissed his way down my neck until he came to the base of it; he then started to lap at the pulse in my neck, suddenly pulling it in to his mouth and sucking as if it were candy.

My mind was reeling, his mouth bringing whimpers from mine. I needed more, as if he could hear me, the cat suddenly bit down on my neck, making me cry out only half in pain. I stretched my neck out further to give him better access to it. He nipped his way up and down my neck, giving hard bites here and there. He ran the fangs he called teeth up my abused neck in one scrapping line until be reached my ear, he whispered something into it but I was to dazed to hear it the first time. He bite down hard on my earlobe making me cry out to get my attention, then repeated what he had said.

" Follow me if you want some more of that"

He quickly pressed his lips hard to mine, then quickly turned and left the kitchen. When he got to the stairs he turned one last time to look back at me, still standing where he had left me and crooked his finger at me, beckoning me to come along. With a devilish grin plastered on his face, the cat then turned and headed up the stairs.

**Sweetyb: OK, all fixed, but there's more to come.**

**Kyo: like what? (Nerves expression on face)**

**Sweetyb: like what do you have in store for Yuki upstairs?**

**Kyo: (thinks about it then evilly grins)**

**Yuki: what are you thinking of (nerves about the cats grin)**

**Kyo: wouldn't you like to know my pet? (Grin only growing)**

**Yuki: did you… did you just call me your pet (blushes furiously but can't hide small smile at being called Kyo's pet)**

**Kyo: maybe (looks at Yuki suggestively, evil grin still in place)**

**Kyo & Yuki: (run off screen followed by moaning and Yuki panting out Kyo's name)**

**Sweetyb: well that's all for now but stay tuned, and give lots of reviews**


	7. While the dogs away

**Sweetyb: I know you want to throw things at me for taking so long, but please don't**

**Kyo: why shouldn't we?**

**Sweety: well… um because it's not nice**

**Kyo: and when has anyone ever said I was nice?**

**Sweety: I have, and by the way I control what's about to happen to you, so watch it. **

**Kyo: stupid SOB (mutters to self under breath)**

**Sweetyb: what was that?**

**Yuki: nothing, Kyo's just a little grumpy today (pets cat to calm him down)**

**Kyo: can we just get started already?**

**Sweetyb: yeah sure whatever**

(Yuki's POV)

I slowly made my way from the kitchen, still half in shock. I took the stairs two at a time to catch up with the cat. The cat was a ways in front of me; every time I would get him in my sights he would turn a corner and be gone again. I started to wonder where we were going when we passed both his and my room.

I was just about to ask him that question when he finally came to where we were going. He turned the knob and slowly slunk in like the cat he is, turning at the last moment to smile back at me and crook his finger at me once again before slipping in.

While all this was happening I had stopped dead in my tracks at the end of the hall from the room. The cat had just slipped in to the dog's office. What the hell was he planning to do in there? This though both scared and exited me. My mind broke out with outrageous scenarios, each one making my blush only grow.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I made my way down the hall towards the room. I had to put my hand to the wall for support, because my legs felt weak. When I got to the door I slowly pushed it open with my fingertips, a little afraid of what laid on the other side of it. I pushed it open so that the door banged against the wall behind it, and leaned my body against the frame of the door, taking in the scene that played out before me. The cat was sitting behind the dog's desk, his body leaning back into the chair, his hands in his lap, and his eyes never leaving me. His eyes moved up and down my body, his lids growing heavier with every pass. He looked at me as if I was his favorite flavor of ice cream, and he wanted to discover my pleasure one lick at a time. His gaze made my breath grow heavy.

" Come in and close the door" came the cat's voice breaking me from my thoughts. His voice came out low and husky. He put to good use the fact that he is the cat, making his voice purrrrr, his body seeming to vibrate with it.

I closed the door behind me, but instead of moving to him I moved back, pressing my back against the door. My hesitation seemed to amuse him; he uncurled himself from the chair, the smirk never leaving his face, and seductively slunk over to me. His movements were just like a cat, all rolling muscles and liquid movement. When he came to me he put his hands to either side of my face and leaned in to me, so that his face hung inches from mine.

" Turn your head," he said his eyes boring in to mine.

Though I seemed to be choking on my heartbeat, I slowly turned my head, exposing my neck to him. He lowered his head but did not touch me. He ran his nose just above my skin, smelling me as if to memorize my sent. His breath played across my skin making me give an involuntary shutter.

God this was torture; I'm not sure how much more I can take of this. My skin aches to be touched, I can feel his lips hovering oh so close to my neck. The thought sends goose bumps over me. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep my pleas from escaping, but I can't help the whimpering I'm making. God he is such a tease, when I think I'm about to scream out for him to just touch me already, he suddenly does. He softly runs his lips up and down my neck, it's the barest of touches and yet I gasp at the sudden contact. His lips running over me is the only contact he has done so far. His body hangs over me so close that a good deep breath would push us together.

He pulls back from me to look into my eyes then he leans forward pressing his lips hard to mine. When he pulls back I am breathless, half in a dazed state. He pushes himself from the wall and takes my hand in his, leading me back to the forgotten desk. He slides on to the desk sitting with his legs spread; he slowly pulls me in to the space between his legs, so that I'm standing, his legs on either side of my hips.

He snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest with a sharp jerk, I find my hands placed on his broad shoulders. He pulls me into the kiss, our hands traveling everywhere. Our breathing is coming out fast and frantic. I can barley catch my breath before his mouth is once more crashing onto mine. We pull and yank at each other, trying to pull each other closer.

He pulls back pushing me back so that he can slide off the desk. He once again takes me by the hand this time leading me around the desk. He throws his body down in to the armchair, pulling me down with him so that I'm straddling his lap. His hands move up my arms to my shoulders and end up in my hair. He pulls my head roughly down to his. My hands explore his chest; my fingertips slide over the planks of his abs. My body is hungry for him, my breaths coming out in fast pants. With every passing moment his arms grow tighter around my waist, he's pulling me slowly ever so closer to him.

He pushes use to the edge of the chair so that there is room behind him.

" Rap your legs around my waist," he sighs out, I can barely hear him lust overriding his motor skills.

I do as I'm told rapping my legs around his hips and hooking them at his back. He places his hands underneath my thighs and lifts me so that I'm now sitting on the edge of the desk. He stands up nudging my legs so that I would spread them wider to accommodate his hips. It is a reverse of before; he softly kisses me putting his hands to my shoulders to softly push my chest down so that I'm now lying across the desk. He slowly crawls on to the desk, laying his form across mine.

He holds his chest above mine, held up by his arms in a sort of push up. He looks down into my eyes, and brushes some strands of hair from my face with his right hand. He gazes down at me as if to engrave my face in his mind forever. I can't help but blush at how closely he looks down at me. Finally he lowers his chest to mine, my breath going out in a low sigh. He lowers his head as I raise mine, each of us meeting the other half way. We fall onto each other; our hands and mouths wandering were we please. Unlike the other times, this meeting was something made of violence and lust. We have spent years hating each other and this is how it comes out. There was nothing gentle about us this time. I pushed my hands under the cat's shirt running my hands up and down his back. My hands clutched at the skin at his sides, slowly lowering until I have my hands pressed to his ass, squeezing. I pushed and pulled at his shirt until it was up around his shoulders, he pulls back from me pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. His mouth going back to my neck, he torturously kisses his way down to my chest, his hands starting to unbutton my shirt as he kisses his way down my chest. The sensation leaves me gasping for air. My hands go to unbutton his shorts; I'm lowering his zipper when his hands suddenly stopped me.

"What's the matter?" I asked not understanding why he had stopped me

" Are you sure you want to do this, I don't want any regrets between us later" his eyes were now soft, worry played across his face.

" Yes, of course, I love you I would never regret even a moment with you"

" You don't know how happy that makes me feel to hear you say that, and also… um did you… um say… I love you?"

" Yeah I guess I did"

The realization of my outburst makes me blush. Though I had told him I would have no regrets afterwards, I could still tell that there was something bothering him, he still had his hand on mine stopping me from continuing.

" I can tell there is still something bugging you, what is it."

" It's just…um"

" Yeah"

" Its just… well I don't want to hurt you, god that sounds weird coming from me considering I've spent my whole life trying to hurt you"

I thought on his words a little after he said them. He was right it was going to hurt, but Kyo loves me I know that he would take it nice and slow so as to not hurt me to much. And if it got to be to much I know he would stop if I asked him to and not even be mad or anything. These thoughts reassure me that I could do this, that I wanted to do this. I slowly bring my hand up to his cheek and carefully raise my head so that I can kiss him on the head.

" Its ok I can take it, and if I can't then I'll tell you so and we can do something different OK"

"OK" he said hesitantly, but smiled at me nonetheless.

With that I finished unzipping his pants and quickly pulled him back down to me, starting where we left off.

Sweetyb: well that's all for now, but there will be another chapter Kyo: why did you have to stop it just as it was getting good? 

**Sweetyb: so that there would be something to write for the next chapter**

**Yuki: yeah but we were having so much fun**

**Sweetyb: don't worry we start up where we left off. Kk**

**Kyo: yeah, yeah**

**Kyo & Yuki: (kind of sad that they have to wait to continue)**

**Sweety: review, review, review, oh and did I say REVIEW**


	8. Bleeding kisses & Violent passion

**Sweetyb: ok fans I know this took some time but I've been really busy so sorry**

**Kyo: yeah yeah just get on with it**

**Yuki: yes miss sweety, please do**

**Sweetyb: okay doky smoky, o yeah this chapter is not for the weak of heart, very graphic. Kk**

Yuki grabbed my shirt and yanked me down to him. My chest hitting his with an almost painful sensation. Considering how we were in life, our passion couldn't help but be anything but violent.

My hands went to his waist and traveled up over his chest, my nails scrapping across delicate skin, blood seeping on snow white.

He let out a shuttered gasp; I could tell that it hadn't been caused by pain. His hands travel up my back, they dig in trying to pull me closer. His nails dig and break the skin, so that I cry out only half in pain.

I kiss his neck working my way down until I found evidence of my handy work, the running scrapes on his chest. I lower my head all the while keeping eye contact with him, his eyes widen just before I make my move, his mind only then realizing what was about to happen. I gave a quick lip to one of the scrapes causing Yuki to gasp and catch his breath. His hands clutch at my back.

I do it again, pushing my tongue into the wound, making Yuki squirm and whimper. I run my tongue up and down every one I find, licking it clean. Yuki moans, his body arches up as his eyes roll back in his head, as my tongue dips to clean another one.

The taste of blood is heavy on my tongue like sucking on pennies. I can't help but roll the taste in my mouth, as if it were a jawbreaker.

I move back up to his mouth giving him a kiss the is a hair shy of painful. He devours my mouth, sucking at my bottom lip and biting down until he meets blood and I cry out. My lip is gushing but I don't care, the rat uses his tongue to lap at it. We're locked in a bloody kiss. Our nails cutting into each other's skin, moans escape our mouths.

My hands go down to his pants, making quick work of the button and zipper, and slowly sliding them down his slender legs, throwing them to some forgotten corner of the room. Though the front of my pants are open Yuki still hadn't gotten them off yet. As if reading my mind Yuki's hands go into the back of my pants until he's cupped my butt. He gasps and stops, I stop because he stops.

" What's wrong?" I ask, looking down into his face which is steadily growing red.

" Um… your… your not wearing any underwear"

God I had completely forgotten that I had taken them off when I got to my room because they were wet and cold. I was so excited about telling Yuki my feelings that I had just thrown my pants on with out anything underneath. Oops.

" Umm…"

" Its ok, it just surprised me at first, look at it this way, its one less thing I have to take off of you"

This makes me blush, though I try to hide it. Yuki laughs at this, and gives me another kiss. This grow into a longer one, which grown into a more passionate one. Yuki leaves my lips to kiss his way down my chest, all the way to my pants. He slowly slides them off my body, my blush only growing at being so exposed. I can feel his eyes search across me, and god I wish at this moment that I could read minds. I kept my head down so as not to see his expression in case it was bad. I first saw his hand before I felt Yuki cup my chin and raise my head. He was smiling, but he didn't seem to be laughing at me, which was good.

I thought we should be even, so I hooked my fingers in to the band of his boxers and gave them a hard yank bringing them down to his ankles before he knew it. He gasped at this, his skin turning a soft pink. I slide them off and pushed him back; my lips crashing down on his before he could even register it. Yuki rapped his legs around me, his feet laced and resting just above my butt. I grinded in to him making a low moan come out. I continued to do this, his moans becoming high and urgent.

"Please Kyo, take me, I want you"

"Ok" was all I was able to get out between pants

I positioned my self, and then pushed up in one smooth motion. Yuki let a cry that made my teeth hurt. I stopped dead, looking down into his face, which was now a flushed red.

" Are… are you alright" oh god if he says no I will die

" Yeah, I'm fine" he smiled to reassure me

I kiss him one last time before starting up again. I go slow at first. The sensation is odd, and yet it feels like nothing I've experienced before, and I mean that in a good way. Soon I was picking up my pace. I love the fact that the rat is squirming in pleasure beneath me that he is at my mercy. Our breaths are coming out in pants, our moans are falling one after another, being strung together to form a symphony of sounds.

" Kyo, please more, please" Yuki moaned out, his breath heavy with lust

I speed up, going faster, harder, giving him more. More of everything, more kisses, more pleasure, more me.

" More, more, more, o god Kyo more"

I slam in to him, making his body slide across the desk with each thrust. I've gotten him to the point of pure noise, no words. We both could do no more then grunt and moan, gasping and crying out. Yuki by this time looked like he was having another one of his attacks, he didn't seem to be able to get enough air, not that I let him with all my kisses. I moved my mouth back to his neck, back to his sweet spot nipping at it, sending us both into overdrive.

Shigure's POV

I had just walked back into the house when I heard it. At first I couldn't tell what **IT **was, but it didn't take long for me to figure it out. It was moaning, and groaning, and grunting, the sounds echoed through the empty house. I know it was moaning, but who was moaning, I mean I know it has to be one of the boys but with who. The answer to that question soon came too.

" Kyo more, more, more, Kyo, Kyo oh my god, yes, yes, yes" came a voice amongst the moans.

It wasn't the words that shocked me it was the voice. That had been Yuki's voice, and he had been calling out Kyo's name. Oh god Yuki and Kyo were **TOGETHER**. God when did this happen, have they been having a secret affair with each other all along under my nose. Actually that sound like a good theme for a book. But that's beside the point, when did all of this happen.

Being the perv that I am I couldn't help but smirk at all the noise they were making. Actually it was making me blush to hear them moan and sigh out each other's names.

" **KYO, KYO, KYO, OH OH OH… KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

On that ending note the house went back to its silence. I thought about running upstairs and barging in on them, laughing as they tried to explain, but this change of events put me in a good mood so I didn't. Instead I whipped out my cell phone and called the house, one ring, two rings, and three rings.

" Hello" came Kyo's voice on the other side.

" Hey Kyo, I was just calling to tell you that I'll be staying at Aya's tonight because of the storm"

" Oh… OK" I heard some movement in the background, which reminded me of Yuki

" By the way where's Yuki?"

" Umm… he's right here"

" Well you naughty kitty, you be gentle with him, ok"

" Wwwww… what

God I could just see the cat know sweating bullets at what I said.

" I said be gentle with our fair rat"

" Umm… why did you say that"?

" Because you know what this type of weather does to him" I was lying when I said this, but I couldn't help but tease.

" Oh, oh… yeah I knew that"

"Well try not to have too much fun with each other" and with that I hung up. I was softly chuckling to myself as I walked back out to Tori's car.

Kyo's POV

I looked at the phone for a time after the dog had hung up on me. What had he meant by that last comment? What did he know? God it would be a disaster if that perv found out, we would never hear the end of it. My anger at this thought soon gave way to fear. What if he did know something and he told Akito? No, no Shigure is many things but I know he cares for us enough not to do that.

I was thrown from my thoughts by Yuki snuggling up to me, he looked up to me and I could see the confusion in his eyes

"What's wrong"?

"Oh, its nothing just something the stupid dog said"

"What is it"?

"I think he knows something, the last thing he said on the phone was kind of cryptic and a little suggestive."

"Don't worry we can handle this together, you will never have to be alone again, not while I'm around."

With that we cleaned up the dogs desk, and shuffled off to my room. I stayed awake a long time after Yuki had fallen asleep in my arms. I know that Yuki means well but he seems to have forgotten that I'll soon be locked away. He says that I'll never be lonely again but that's just not true.

I looked down at his sleeping form, running my hands through his silken hair. And I can't help but think that,

_As long as I have him that's ok, I know it has to end but as long as I can have him I will. I'll hang on to him until I'm forced to let go, I'll hang onto this good feeling until it leaves me._

With that I too drift off to sleep in the arms of the one I love. In the arms of the only one who could warm up my frozen heart. In the arms of my rat, my Yuki, my love.

Shigure's POV

I slip back in to the heated car, and buckle my seat belt. Tori turns in his seat to look at me, he stares waiting for me to explain. After a time of us just looking at each other I give in with a sigh.

" Tori can you please take me back to Aya's" I lean over and cup his chin, bringing his lips to mine. Giving him a kiss along with my request. " Please, I want to give the boys some time with each other. The really seem to **LIKE **eachother now. I kiss him again convincing him with my mouth.

Tori pulls away from me some minutes later, his breathing coming out fast and heavy. He turns to me and smiles mischievously and nods his head, then turns back to start the car. Knowing Tori that look means that we will some how end up at his place for a while not that I mind, but I can't wait to tell Aya all about his dear brother, and our naughty little kitty cat. I can't help but laugh as we pull away.

" Have fun boys" I say as a after though as we leave

Sweetyb: yeah that's the end. I'm not sure if the story was good or not, but I'm hoping that it was.

**Kyo: it was all right, nothing too big**

**Yuki: Kyo be nice**

**Sweetyb: no he's right it probably sucked**

**Yuki: how about asking the fans, they'll tell you what they think**

**Sweetyb: ok, write back and leave my comments on what you think kk.**


	9. The Hannya in the blue dress

Sweety: there will be no witty lines; instead because of how much my fans have bugged me to continue we will get straight to the story.

**Kyo: o yeah**

**Yuki: (big smile)**

Shigure's POV

It was Saturday and it has been a week since the incident between kyo and yuki, and these to idiots still don't know that I know about them. If it was not for the fact that I had been home for those few moments and had overheard their moans, I might have been fooled when I got home after the storm and heard them fighting as always. But then again I'm not completely clueless, you could tell that something had happened between the two of them. They didn't fight as often and when they did their hearts didn't really seem to be in to it. There was also the fact that my hints of them being secretly in love with each that I throw around jokingly before, now got a much bigger reaction. I think I'll just leave things as they are; it's far too much fun to make them squirm and go all red in the face. Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

Reg POV

That same day the two boys were once again left in the house alone. Miss Honda had promised Kisa that she would take her on picnic in the park, so she got up early made breakfast, made the picnic basket, and was rushing out the door just as kyo and yuki were making their way down the stairs. Shigure had made plans with Aya and Hatori. They were going to a fest able up in the mountains and wouldn't be back until mid-afternoon tomorrow. Kyo was going through his early morning work out while yuki watched while he finished his breakfast. The rat couldn't help but notice the cat's graceful movements. Yuki was captivated by the intensity he saw in kyo's eyes as he moved from one movement to the next. Kyo had taken off his shirt so yuki's eyes followed the beading sweat as it made its agonizing trail down the cat's chest. The cat was completely oblivious to this though. He didn't even know that anything had changed until he stopped to grab his water bottle, and heard the sound of panting coming from the direction of the house. Only then did he turn to see his lover sitting on the porch with a look of pure lust painted on his face, his breakfast long forgotten. The rat never taking his eyes of kyo carefully got up and walked over to his love, placing his hands on the cat's bare chest. Yuki slowly trailed his hands across kyo's abs, up over the upper swells of the cat's chest. His fingernails raking across kyo's nipples, leaving the cat gasping. This was more then either of them could take, kyo took yuki by the hand and dragged him though the house and up the stairs to his room. Yuki was the one to remember to lock the door; he then pushed kyo on to the bed and was soon on top of him, straddling the cat's hips. Their lips met midway and they fed at each other's mouths as if they wished to eat the other whole. Kyo grabbed and pulled it until it began to rip with a shocking sound, he pulled and tugged until he had the rat free of the offensive fabric. They fought for dominance in their mouths, the rat grinding his hips deeper and deeper into the cat beneath him. By this time they both were letting out animal moans, light headed from lack of air and too much kissing. Kyo like that cat he is set his claws in to yuki's back, trailing them down his spine until he hit jeaned fabric. Kyo forced yuki off of him and told him to lie on his stomach. The cat then straddled the slender form; the cat slowly lowered his face until it hung inches from the rats back. He then stuck out his tongue and ran it up one of the marks he had made on his back. The rat cried out beneath him, his breath becoming shallow. Kyo ran his tongue over each wound, digging his tongue deeper in to the cuts. He lapped tat them, the rat now cried out in pleasure, moans and whimpers escaping his swollen lips. Every now and then yuki would mange to whimper out kyo's name, the cat's mouth now crimson with blood moved his mouth to the side of the cuts, setting his teeth into the rats delicate skin. Moving from one section of skin to the next never satisfied until he had left a perfect imprint of his teeth in the snow colored skin. Their moans and groans echoed though the house, filling it like music.

This music was interrupted though by a sickening crash. Both boys shocked into stillness slowly turned their heads to each other. In the aftermath of the crash the two boys heard something that sent their blood to sub-zero, heavy breathing coming from the doorway. They both slowly turned their heads like in one of those horror movies and there stood a demon from hell wearing a blue dress and fiercely clutching a teddy bear backpack. As kyo stared in to the burning eyes of Kagura the only thing he could get out was "** oh shit** "


	10. Near Death Experience

**_Sweetyb: I know it's been a while, but so many fans have sent me mail urging me to continue with this story that I just can't help but comply. So here it is._**

( Yuki's POV)

The demon had just left and my kitten at the moment is trying to re-learn how to breathe. Who does that bitch think she is, can't she see that Kyo wants nothing to do with her. She parades around beating the crap out of my cat, thinking that if she does it enough that it may knock some sense into him. What she can't see is that she's an annoying little bitch, and that Kyo will never love her. At one time I found her stalker ways pretty funny, but now that Kyo's all mine I won't let him go. How we got to this point, both Kyo and I collapsed on the floor, the room looked like a bomb had just hit.

After we got over the shock of seeing her in the doorway, murder in her eyes, we both threw ourselves from each other, scrambling off the bed, both of us rambling, trying our best to keep her calm. Like that would ever happen considering what she had just burst into. Kyo got to her first; acting as if nothing happened, he started to complain to her how she had just broken his door. With a fierce scream, she lunged at him, wrapping her hands around his neck, cutting him off mid-sentence. They both fell back, and to the ground, Kagura riding Kyo all the way down. With her hands still around the cat's neck her grasp tightened, and straddling his chest she pulled him up by his neck and slammed his head back down against the floorboards. She repeatedly did this, all the while letting out wordless screeches. While all this was happening I still hadn't moved from the side of the bed, still in shock from this new development. I didn't snap out of it until Kyo's head was brought up once more and I saw a red smear where his head had just been. Oh god she was cracking his skull! I ran over, throwing myself on her, wrapping my arms around her neck, trying my best to get her off of him. She finally stopped slamming his head into the floor, but rather then let go she leaned forward, tightening her grip. I was still trying to get her off, but damn she's strong. With my right fist beating against her back, I rode her like one of those electric bulls.

_**"Let go you crazy bitch, let go!"** _I scream in vain, trying to pry her hands from his neck

**_"How could you? How could you do this to me?" _**

Yes, finally words. She kept screaming this at Kyo, while his eyes had already began to roll back in their sockets. All I could see was white, his eyelids fluttering like butterfly wings. Strangled, primal sounds were being forced from his mouth. I don't know when, but Kyo had started to claw at Kagura, long bloody ribbons showed on the arms that held him down. Her dress was torn in places where he had pulled on her in the struggle, from what I could see he had even gotten her face. Three bleeding groves showed on her left cheek, another gash was under her right eye, and to look at her you would think that she was crying crimson tears of blood. Seeing I was getting nowhere trying to pull her off I got up and positioned myself on the side of them. I usually would never think about harming a girl, let alone actually doing it, but she was fucking killing him. I swung my leg back, first kicking her in her stomach then in her face. The force of my kick sent her flying into a wall stunning her, and giving me enough time to pull Kyo as far away from her as possible in the small room. She got up screaming, charging at us like the insane boar she is. I met her halfway, meeting each of her blows with one of my own. Though we had studied under the same master for about the same amount of time, my movements were just a little bit quicker, my reflexes just a tiny bit faster. One of my kicks caught her in the stomach again, which was soon followed by a blow to the face that sent her crashing to the ground. She lay there for a while breathing hard and not moving, I stayed in my fighting stance just in case she decided to jump up and continue. She didn't do this; instead she began to cry.

**_"This is all your fault, you stupid rat! This is all your fault! Kyo was the only thing I had and you took him way from me, why? Why?_**

I didn't have an answer to this question, it kind of just happened this way. Though I hate her for not realizing that she's lost, I also felt really sorry for her. Kyo has been her dream guy since we were kids, and here I come waltzing in and just take him away. Though he never belonged to her to begin with, I kind of feel bad for dashing her hope. I can't really blame her for her actions; if Kyo left me for someone else, I would probably do the same thing. It's funny how desperate love can make you, and it's even more ironic that I can admit that love could rob me of my cool façade, my peace of mind, my wit, my sanity… my heart.

She slowly got to her feet, and gradually made her way to the door she had broken down, probably coming to the conclusion that she couldn't win a fistfight with me. As she was about to step over the wreckage she had created, she turned around and looked back at the two of us: Me still in my stance, Kyo collapsed on the wall behind me. Her eyes quickly skipped over me and intensely set themselves upon Kyo. She looked into his eyes, and he looked right on back, an unspoken conversation going on between them. Finally the silence was broken by her parting words.

_**" Kyo hear this and know its true. I will never forgive you for this. I will see you hurt, I will see you cry, I will see you beat down and discouraged…I will see you in pain so unimaginable that you have not experienced yet. I WILL SEE YOU PAY!**_

With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the front door as she left. As soon as I knew that she was truly gone my knees gave way. I slowly crawled back over to my fallen love to check if he was okay. His neck was a vibrant purple, and a perfect imprint of Kagura's hands had been left. I softly kissed the cat's burning neck, aching from mistreatment. I then told him to lean forward so that I could check the back of his head. There was a round spot at the back of his head where the blood had clotted and matted in his hair. I'm not a doctor so I couldn't tell you how bad it really is, but I'm kind of reluctant to call Hatori, because he'll want to know what happened. If I tell him part of it he'll go to Kagura and find out the truth, and if I tell him the truth he'll be obligated to tell Akito. Kyo laid his head in my lap and only then did I look down into his face. What I saw there made me uneasy.

_**"What's wrong?"** _I asked, running my fingers through his bangs

_**"She hates us,"** _He said, saying this as if the words meant more then they seemed.

**_"Yeah I got that"_**

**_"No, you don't, she really hates us. Which makes you think how far will that hatred drive her. I mean you heard her; she's going to make me pay for hurting her. You know just as well as I do that Kagura's emotions have always run to the extreme. If she loves someone she'll try to dominate their heart, if she hates someone she'll do anything and everything to destroy them. There are no halves with her, she either likes you or she doesn't. She's always had a very black and white viewpoint of things. Its not so much what she said as much as how she said it, the way she looked as she said it. It makes you wonder what she's planning, how far she'll go to hurt me, to hurt us, but especially me."_**

Kyo's words left us both solemn and we just stayed there, Kyo with his head in my lap, me still running my fingers through his hair. We let Kyo's somber words sink in, letting them run their course through our minds. And with each thought our hearts grew tighter with the possibilities. I should have known better. I've only had him for a week and the obstacles were already displaying themselves. I sat there with my kitten in my arms and I gave myself over to the silence that had settled in her wake. Would Kagura really go that far, would she really be so vindictive enough to go to him, our so-called GOD. No, she may be angry with us but she wouldn't go to him of her own free will. Kagura's just afraid of Akito as any other zodiac member, and she knows just as well as I do that there's no guarantee that he won't shot the massager of such bad news.

For some reason this thought doesn't reassure me, Akito has always had a way of finding out things, of knowing everything that went on in his little puppets lives. How long do we have before he finds out?

When he does, I know that he'll put me back in that cold room, and god knows what he'll do to my cat. Kyo has suffered so much; I just don't want him to hurt anymore. To be put back in that room will be bad enough, but to be in there thinking of all the things Akito is doing to kyo. God I fell so cold, why is it so cold all of a sudden? I pull my kitten closer, wrapping my arms around him as if I could steal some of his warmth. As I sit there, my breath gone shallow, my heart squeezed so tight that I can barely think past the pain, I lower my head and I pray to whoever will listen. I say the prayer over and over in my head until my strength leaves me.

I bury my head into kyo's neck and pull my seemly sleeping cat even closer. All I can do now is hold on to him until I'm forced to let go. I slowly take his hand in mine, raising it up to my lips and pressing them to the back of his hand. I know that there my come a day that I'll have to let go of this hand, but for now I'll just keep holding onto it until my fragile snow globe brakes, and I wake from this dream. I slowly lower his hand and press it to my frantic heart, leaning over and lower my face inches from his. How ironically like that name, the prince; and I kiss my sleeping beauty, and I give into the shaking of this snow globe.

**Sweetyb: thanks to all my fans that sent me comments to continue, and also thanks to my Beta reader Holly, couldn't have done it with out you. Send lots more comments, and I've already started on the next chapter. Kk peace easy.**


	11. Tell me all about it

**Sweetyb: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to continue**

**Kyo: You should be, and what was up with you bringing that psycho bitch into the story (clutches his bleeding head).**

**Sweety: I thought that it would give it a little spice (LOL)**

**Kyo: Spice my ass; she tried to fucking kill me.**

**Yuki: I have to agree; it was kind of dangerous bringing her in. **

**Sweety: Well that doesn't matter now, so let's just get on with the story.**

Kagura's POV

Who does that prick think he is picking that rat over me? I mean who has been the one to love him despite the fact that everyone calls him a monster? Who was the one who still wanted to be with him even after seeing his true form? Me, that's who, I've put up with his bad attitude, his mean remarks, and his solitary ways. I was the one who waited at home pining away when he left, and I was the one who welcomed him back with open arms and bone crushing hugs.

And Yuki, that rat, who the fuck does he think he is taking my kitty-cat away from me? He thinks that just because he's the rat and Akito's favorite that he can have anything he wants. And, of all the things he could want, why does it have to be kyo?

I remember the day I first fell in love with him, everything about that day, down to the last detail. Though I'm strong and everything, I was a really big crybaby when I was younger. One of the boys in my class that a lot of the girls liked had a thing for me, but I wouldn't go near him because of the curse. This made all the girls in my class mad, because they thought that I thought I was too good for him. Which I didn't, I was just afraid he would hug me. Any way after school one day all the girls and the boy in question cornered me on the way home.

"_**Hey you wait up, we have some things we want to ask you"**_said the leader of the gang of girls.

Though I know what they wanted to ask me about, I stopped any way. As they got closer the leader, a girl from my class named Miu Takahashi pushed my back to a tree so I wouldn't be able to get away.

"_**So why are you avoiding Oda-kun, you do know he likes you, don't you? What do you think you're too good for him, princess, just because you come from some rich family?" **_with this she shoved me hard in the chest, making the air rush from my lungs.

"**_It's not like that, its just"_**

"_**Just what, don't you like him?"**_

"_**Yes, but"**_

"_**But what, do you know how many girls have been trying all year to get oda-kun's attention, but all he sees is you." **_With this she balled her fist and pulled back her arm as if you was about to punch me.

"_**Please don't, I'm sorry" **_by this time I had already started to cry, I had let my body slide down the tree trunk until I was seated on the ground. My legs pulled to my chest, my head buried in my knees.

She jabbed me with her foot, trying her best to show me how weak I was. Pulling her leg back she then kicked out catching me in my side, the pain rushed to my head making my breath go out in a pained hiss. One kick followed another; I curled up in a ball trying my best to cover my head. Kicks to the ribs, kicks to the back, kicks aimed for my head; she made every kick count. Then nothing, she stopped her assault on me. Kneeling down she grabbed a hand full of my hair, yanking my head back. Bringing her face close to mine in a way that in any normal situation would seem almost intimate, her lips so close they brushed mine when she finally spoke.

"_**Oda-kun now sees you for the ugly bitch you are, he doesn't care about you anymore. I mean you don't see him coming to your rescue or anything, do you?" **_and she was right, I lifted my head past the throbbing in it and looked at him. He looked back at me and what showed on his face was nothing, or nothing that would help me. As soon as he saw me looking at him a smirk spread across his face, as if he found the whole situation terribly amusing. Now looking back I bet he was, all these girls fighting over him. He must of felt really powerful then, looking down on the girl that rejected him. As if this revelation that he wasn't going to help me was a flipped switch the other two girls closed in to join their boss.

They pulled me back to my feet; slamming me back against the tree again once I was standing. As a mob the girls punched, kicked, and abused me. My cheeks were red and aching from all the slaps and punches dealt to it. My whole body was a red-hot pain that seized all my brain functions that would have allowed me to defend myself. Every time I would catch my breath another fist would plow in to my stomach, sending the air from my lungs. Within the struggle my lip had gotten busted open, now blood rushed over my lips flooding into my mouth as I sucked on them. My headache increased as my head was pulled in every direction by the roots of my hair. Losing my balance I once again fell to the ground, the girls never letting up stomping on my back, hands and legs.

"_**HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO HER?" **_a voice cut through the pain and finally the assault stopped. For some reason I felt I had heard this voice before, though I couldn't place from where. As I continued to lie on the ground, cataloging and analyzing what hurt the most and where, the mob of girls moved away from me.

"_**What do you want; this has nothing to do with you so you can just go away"**_

"_**Yeah right, like I'm really going to just walk past as you beat my cousin to death"**_

I still couldn't see the face that went with the voice that saved me, but I couldn't recall having a cousin that sounded like him. It was a boy, that much I could tell from the voice. The mob of girls still stood close blocking my view of the speaker. It couldn't be Yuki; his voice is too soft and wispy and Aya, Hatori and Shigure were in high school-their voices had already broken. No, this was the voice of someone around my age. Haru is home schooled because of his black side and Momiji had an accent so it definitely wasn't him.

"_**She's your cousin?"**_

"_**Yeah, that's what I just said"**_

"_**Do you got a name?"**_

"_**Sure do but you don't need to know it, all you need to know is that you need to get away from her."**_

"_**Or you'll do what?" **_a satisfied smirk spread across her face, what she wasn't expecting was for him to start laughing. Though he was laughing I couldn't figure out what was so funny, apparently neither could Miu.

"_**What's so damn funny, what are you laughing at you orange haired freak?"**_

"_**I'm laughing at you. What, do you think I won't hit you just because you're a girl? If that's what you call yourself, judging from your looks I just can't tell."**_

"_**You bastard you take that back" **_this came from Oda-kun. This was the first time he had spoken though out this whole incident. From this reaction I guess after I turned him down he had moved on to Miu. I guess this is his one act of chivalry for the day, because he definitely didn't come to my rescue when I was the damsel in distress. Judging from his feet, which were the only thing I could see, Oda-kun moved closer to the other boy.

"_**I said take that back, or else"**_

"_**Or else what, I'm just telling the truth your girlfriend looks like a bull dog. What, do you even let her piss on you so that she can mark her territory."**_

At this Oda-kun closed the gap between them and swung, or I guess he swung I couldn't see anything above the waist. But instead of the boy going down it was Oda-kun that made the pained sound and fell back and to the ground. Now that he was level with me I could see that he had been hit in the mouth. The side of his mouth was bleeding and his bottom lip was already starting to swell. His eyes focused on the other boy, he quickly got up and charged at his opponent. He swung once, twice, the other boy moving back to avoid the throws. The boy then stopped swinging his right leg up and connecting with what I expected to be Oda-kun's head, sending him flying back and in to the bushes behind him.

"_**You're pathetic, getting your girlfriend and her gang of hags to do your dirty work. And because of what, because she turned to down. That's so stupid. And you findo if you or any of your other transvestite friends of yours mess with her again he won't be the only one bleeding on the ground"**_

There was a long pause where they just stared each other down; finally Miu turned away muttering a brief 'whatever' under her breath. Turning to me she gave me one last kick _**"T**__**his isn't over freak; your boyfriend won't always be here to protect you, got it." **_With that said she signaled her girls to come help her pick up Oda-kun, who was still in the bush. I watched as they got him up and he had to lean on Miu for support. I guess he had strained something in the fall, whatever the bastard deserved it. Miu turned once more to glare at me before leaving with her injured jerk of a boyfriend.

"_**Hey you ok, are you hurt bad anywhere" **_this voice made me turn. In the commotion of Miu leaving I had completely forgotten about the boy. I jerked my head around to see the face of my rescuer; I was shocked to see who it was. He was right, he is my cousin, but he's the last cousin I would have thought of. In front of me stood a boy two years my junior with flaming orange hair. He wore denim jeans with a white shirt and a blue jacket over it. The person I gazed up at was Kyo, the cat, anger management boy. Kyo's my cousin and everything but we didn't really talk. His school isn't that far from mine but I never knew that he knew where I went. Because he's the cat cursed he's excluded from everything so I've never really gotten the chance to talk to him before this, but despite the fact that I never talk to him, he for some reason couldn't just walk by and let me get beat up. I mean I'm thankful, but I didn't deserve it seeing as the way everyone treats him.

"_**Hey did those kicks to the head make you brain dead, I said are you ok. It's not nice to ignore the person that just saved you." **_This snapped me out of my trance.

"_**I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, yes I'm ok just a couple scratches and bruises, nothing too big. **_He tried to help me up, but when I got to my feet my legs gave way, luckily he was close and caught me before my knees could hit the ground.

"_**Well it doesn't look like it's no big deal, here get on my back I'll carry you back" **_with this he knelt down turning his back to me. I put my backpack on my back and hesitantly climbed onto his back, piggyback style and he rose up as if I didn't weigh a thing. Bucking me up once we were standing he started walking home, his backpack dangling from his right arm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo was so cool that day, after getting me home he took me to Hatori and stayed with me through all of painful cleaning of my cuts. He even carried me back to my house and put me in bed. After that I tried my best to keep him company when everyone else ignored him, which would make you think he would pick me over that rat bastard who has made fun of him and up-staged him all this time.

As I made my way through the main gate and through the gardens I couldn't help recall all the memories of Kyo and me playing in these gardens. I bet those two are sweating it out thinking that I'll go to Akito, but I won't. The rat is our god's favorite; I have no doubt that he would hurt me for even mentioning such a notion. I hate the cat for this but I don't hate him enough to want him dead, and if it were for Yuki, Akito would defiantly kill Kyo over this. He would draw the death out until Kyo begged to die, that way he could tell himself that he was doing the cat a favor. Ending his misery, ending his pathetic excuse of a life. No it wasn't worth the risk to tell Akito, I have been able to avoid his wrath thus far and I'm not ready to give up that streak just yet. That still didn't change the fact that _**"He's mine, mine; god damn that fucking rat how could he that bastard?"**_

"_**Did my precious Yuki do something to make you mad Kagura?" **_the voice that sounded from behind me made me ridged with shock. The voice was a slow caress, like having ice cubes ran along your spine for hours. The bitter coldness of his voice bit into my skin, sending electric shocks coursing through my body. One sped my heart to something painful, another made my breath go shallow; like a boa constrictor his voice wrapped around me and with every inhale squeezed tighter. Turning around, I faced the owner of the voice; there stood the last person I wanted to hear me. It was rare for Akito to be out of his room. I wonder if Hatori had said he was well enough for a walk. Well it didn't matter what had brought our god out, the fact remained that he had heard me. I had always thought that despite his cruelty, Akito is beautiful. His features terribly androgynous, his face delicate and soft in its appearance. At first glance, no one would think such a delicate creature capable of such cruelty, but that shows how looks are deceiving. That tiny little porcelain hand could deal a blow hard enough to break bone. Hard enough to send you crashing to the ground, crying out wounded animalistic sounds.

"_**No, A**__**kito it's nothing, I'm just mad at Kyo"**_

"_**So that repulsive thing is involved in this as well?" **_God, what have I done? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth closed? Now he knew that something was up with Kyo and Yuki. If I don't say anything else, then I can't dig the hole any deeper.

"_**Why don't we have a little chat and you can tell me all about my Yuki and that disgusting creature"**_

"_**But….."**_

"_**Come inside, we can discuss this in my room where no one can disturb us" **_wrapping his arm tight around mine he pulled me in the direction of the house. Dragging me through the widening maze of hallways and corridors we finally made it to his bedroom door. Turning the knob he pushed the door open, turning to me he extended his hand into the room in a gesture indicating that he wanted me to enter.

"_**Come in Kagura, there's nothing to be afraid of, we're just going to talk" **_taking my hand he pulled me into the room, shutting and locking the door behind us. When he didn't have company, Akito kept large plush pillows on the ground formed in a circle. Dragging me over to the pillows and forcefully pushing me down onto them, I watched my God run around to the other side of the circle and flop down himself facing me, a sickly sweet smile spread across his face. He looked like a cat with milk.

"_**So, Kagura, now that we're comfortable and everything, why don't you start from the beginning, and remember, don't leave out a single detail."**_

_**Sweetyb95: ok that concludes the latest chapter. I wonder what's going to happen to our two lovers. I wonder how Akito's going to react. I wonder how much Kagura's going to tell. WELL if you want to know, you better comment back or no more story, because I only write if I know you're listening. Also I would like to thank once more my beautiful beta Ms. Holly. Also I'm starting two new stories and I need more beta's for it so if you're interested please also send me word on that. You guys inspire me so send me lots of comments. Love you all my beautiful **_

.


End file.
